June Port 2: June, April, and May
by SweetSingingAngel
Summary: COMPLETED!June Port is back and more sassier than ever! When the mother she thought was dead, comes back, how will it affect June?
1. Raging Hormones

June Port 2: June, April, and May  
  
Yes, June Port is baaack! I know you all ADORED my story and are positively DYING for more, so here ya go!  
  
Disclamier: I do not own Spy Kids. Miramax and Dimension Films and Robert Rodriguez does.  
  
June and Juni are 12. Carmen and Gary * hint, hint* are 14.  
  
Chapter 1: Raging Hormones  
  
June Port twirled around her bedroom, blissfully happy. She actually had a ( she flushed) BOYFRIEND and she was living with the coolest family of all, the Cortez family.  
  
Ingrid Cortez knocked lightly on her door, smiling. She handed June a stack of clothes. " Here's your laundry. There'll be more coming, so don't go away!"  
  
June laughed and hummed a song, " Shining star for you to see, what your life could truly be...."  
  
She was still humming as Mrs. Cortez walked back in with more clothes. " You have a lovely voice," she said.  
  
June blushed and murmured, " Thanks."  
  
Juni popped his head through the door and said, " Lunchtime!", while grinning at June. She grinned back.  
  
At The Table.  
  
June poked at her sandwich, wrinkling her nose. Making sure that Mr. Cortez couldn't hear her, she leaned over to Carmen and asked, " Is this supposed to be edible?"  
  
Carmen stifled a laugh and whispered, " Well... not really. Juni's the cook in our family."  
  
At the sound of his name, Juni looked over at them, raising an eyebrow. June giggled and went back to poking at her sandwich.  
  
Back In June's Room  
  
June and Juni were sitting on her bed, talking, while June remembered that this was the first place they had kissed. Her cheeks burning, she stole a quick peek at Juni to see if he remembered. His own flaming cheeks told her he had.  
  
After an akward silence, Juni stood up and stammered, " Goodnight, June." Before she could tell him goodnight, he had rushed out the door. June felt hurt. Did he not like her?  
  
Carmen came in and asked, " Ok.... Juni's acting freakier than usual. He actually told me goodnight. What did you do to him?"  
  
June forced a laugh and muttered, " Oh, you know...."  
  
Apparently, Carmen didn't know. " What's wrong, June?" she demanded.  
  
Without warning, June burst into tears.  
  
Carmen became alarmed. " June? What's the matter?"  
  
" He hates me!" she wailed. " I don't even think he LIKES me."  
  
Carmen rolled her eyes. " Then why did he kiss you?"  
  
June gasped. " How do you know?"  
  
" Please, I'm a spy. It's in my blood to spy on you guys. And this is where he kissed you, right?"  
  
" Right...."  
  
" And you both became akward because it brought back memories and you still have raging hormones," Carmen said pointedly. June flushed when she said " raging hormones".  
  
" Yeah," said June, drying her tears. " Guess you're right."  
  
Carmen stood up and hugged June. " Are you all right now?"  
  
June nodded and bid goodnight to Carmen. As she walked out, June shut the door and flopped on her bed.  
  
But she had lied to Carmen. She wasn't all right now. And it was all May's fault....  
  
The End! for this chapter.  
  
A/N: Hem, hem? Read my first June Port story and you'll know who May is.  
  
Hope you enjoyed this! 


	2. The Letter

June Port 2: June, April, and May  
  
Chapter 2: The Letter  
  
As sunlight poured into June's room, she squinted. Arrghh, it was too bright. Yawning, and slightly shivering, she stood up and almost slipped on a piece of paper.  
  
" AHHH!" she shrieked, as she almost hit her head on the floor.  
  
Carmen and Juni came rushing in. " June, you all right?" Juni asked, worried.  
  
A groan came from her and he laughed. " Guess not."  
  
He walked over and helped her up. Her fingers tingled at his touch and they stared at each other. Carmen rolled her eyes and said briskly, " Guess I'll leave you two lovebirds alone."  
  
She walked out and Juni shook his head. He picked up the letter and June's eyes widened. " Hey, can I have that?" she asked casually.  
  
His eyebrows raised and he smirked. " Is it a love letter from another boy?"  
  
She blushed and shook her head quickly. " C'mon, Juni, give it to me!"  
  
He pouted and teasingly asked, " Why can't I read it?"  
  
She snatched the letter from him, but Juni caught the first sentence.  
  
YOU WILL PAY.  
  
In The Kitchen  
  
* We seem to end up here, don't we?*  
  
June avoided Juni's eyes and Carmen noticed. She also noticed a piece of paper tightly clenched in her hand.  
  
" Can I talk to you, June?" she asked.  
  
June looked relieved and nodded. As they walked into the living room, Juni looked at his parents. They nodded and he pressed his ear against the door.  
  
In The Living Room  
  
" What's up, June?" Carmen asked, sitting in her father's easy chair.  
  
" Promise not to tell Juni?"  
  
" I try not to talk to him. But, I promise."  
  
June looked around nervously and handed Carmen her letter. It read:  
  
Dear June, YOU WILL PAY. How could you send your own father to prison? Some daughter and sister you are. But, it doesn't matter. You're going to side with us in court. You'll just tell the judge that you were sick in the mind. He'll forgive you, but expect a magor beating from Dad. Oh, and if you don't..... several things will happen to the people you care about. Like... Juni?  
  
May  
  
Carmen read over this and felt sick. " That bi-"  
  
June rushed on, before Carmen could curse. " I'm going to go with them! Nothing is going to happen to Juni!"  
  
Before Carmen could say anything, June walked out, tears threatning to spill. She didn't notice a dark figure in the corner.  
  
At Night  
  
Carmen watched as June walked outside, looking around. Suddenly, two figures jumped at her, placing hands over her mouth. June was silent and didn't struggle, but with her night-vision goggles, Carmen could see tears on her cheeks.  
  
Carmen didn't realize, but she was crying too.  
  
The End! for this chapter.  
  
Yeah, I know, Drama, Drama, Drama! Trust me, Humor will pop up and there might me some Romance * waggles eyebrows mischeviously*  
  
I'm not gonna mention Gary and Carmen until June Port 3.... 


	3. Going Home

June Port 2: June, April, and May  
  
Chapter 3: Visiting Mr. Port  
  
Juni woke up, feeling odd. The house was quiet. Of course, it was always quiet, but it was more quiet than usual. An eerie silence filled the house and Juni's hands were unusually clammy.  
  
He put on a shirt and noticed a slip of paper on his side. He opened it curiously.  
  
Dear Juni, I've gone away to do something. Please don't be mad at me. If you want to know more, ask Carmen.  
  
Love, June  
  
Juni's eyes became steely and he ran to his older sister's room.  
  
In Carmen's Room  
  
Carmen's eyelashes fluttered as she realized she had fallen asleep against the window. Sighing, she looked around her room. Her normally bright purple walls looked dull and her bed was unusually clean.  
  
She then heard hurried footsteps outside her door and jumped up. She was shocked to see Juni looking furious with a note in his hand.  
  
" Where's June?" he demanded.  
  
" Good morning to you too, Juni," she replied sarcastically.  
  
" I'm serious, Carmen, no jokes, okay?!"  
  
" Ok, Ok.... She went to help get her father out of prison."  
  
" WHAT?!"  
  
Carmen looked around frantically and whispered, " Shush!"  
  
" What?!"  
  
" Her sister forced her to, Juni. She didn't want to."  
  
" Why'd she go?"  
  
Carmen paused. June's urgent words came floating in her brain.  
  
' Don't tell Juni why! I don't want him to think I'm a sappy 12 year old!'  
  
She grinned as she remembered her answer.  
  
' But you are.'  
  
She closed her eyes and felt a pang of lonliness for her best friend.  
  
Juni was watching Carmen impatiently. " Well?"  
  
" Can't tell you."  
  
" Gosh dangit, I'm your brother! June's my girlfriend! Tell me!"  
  
Carmen smirked as he said this and he turned red. " Just tell me," he said roughly.  
  
" Can't tell you," she said in a sing-song voice.  
  
He opened his mouth but she closed it. " Shut up, Juni and forget it. She'll come back."  
  
In Prison  
  
June felt disgusted as she walked with May to her father's cell. May was swishing her long blond hair and sneering at June. ' I can't believe she's my sister!' thought June.  
  
The bars rattled as June's father glared at her and motioned her in. Grimacing, she sat in front of him.  
  
" Happy?" he asked.  
  
" Yes," she muttered.  
  
" What did you say?"  
  
June forced a smile of her face. " No, father."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
June sighed and shifted in her chair. " I've come to ask you for your forgiveness."  
  
" You're not forgiven."  
  
June wanted to cheer. She could get away from May and see Juni-... I mean, the Cortez family!  
  
" Fine by me," she said snootily and walked back to May, who was leaning against a snack machine.  
  
" What'd he say?"  
  
" No."  
  
May sneered and walked away towards the cell. June saw this as her chance to escape.  
  
She started to run fast and didn't look back until she heard May yell, " COME BACK YOU SNOTTY 12 YEAR OLD!"  
  
June looked back and did several flips to make herself go faster. She grinned.  
  
She was going home. 


	4. Mrs Cortez Has A Word

June Port 2: June, April, and May  
  
Chapter 4: Mrs. Cortez Has A Word  
  
June peeked inside the door and creeped in. She was about to tiptoe to Carmen's room when Mr. and Mrs. Cortez caught her. They gasped.  
  
" Thank heavens you're all right! Where did you go?" Ingrid demanded.  
  
" Well.... I.... um... went out for a walk...."  
  
" AT 6 IN THE MORNING?!"  
  
June nodded and pretented to look sorry. " I'm really sorry, I'll never go out early again."  
  
Mr. Cortez was staring at her in a way that made June uncomfortable. It was like he was seeing right through her lie.  
  
Juni and Carmen rushed in, Carmen hugging June tightly.  
  
" I only went for a walk," June said, laughing but giving Carmen a pointed look. Carmen nodded.  
  
" But-" Juni said, but Carmen gave him a warning look.  
  
" I need to talk to Juni," June whispered in her ear.  
  
Carmen winked and led her parents out the door.  
  
When they were alone, Juni rushed up to June and said harshly, " Don't ever do that again! Do you know how worried I was?"  
  
June began to get mad. " I did it-"  
  
But she was cut off. She couldn't believe it. Juni was kissing her again. Her second kiss! She wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her firmly on the lips.  
  
" What in the world are you doing?" demanded Ingrid's angry voice.  
  
Uh-Oh!  
  
In The Living Room  
  
June and Juni were watching Ingrid pace around the room. June was slightly amused.  
  
" WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"  
  
" We-"  
  
" HOW COULD YOU JUST KISS HER?!"  
  
" Wel-"  
  
" ANSWER ME!"  
  
" Mrs. Cortez?"  
  
" WHAT?!"  
  
" Can you quit yelling and let us talk?"  
  
In June's Room  
  
June was sitting on her bed, laughing hysterically.  
  
" Did you see your mom's face? It was hilarious!"  
  
Juni got a funny look on his face. " Yeah, I guess."  
  
June stopped laughing. " You okay?"  
  
He nodded. " Yeah."  
  
She was worried. " Juni, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
He shook his head and muttered, " Doyoulikeme?"  
  
She cocked her head. " What?"  
  
" Do you like me?" he asked slowly.  
  
She laughed and smacked him playfully. " 'Course I like you! I think you are the cutest and sweetest guy ever!"  
  
He flushed and stood up, giving her an akward hug. " Night."  
  
" Night," she murmured back.  
  
He walked out, with a goofy look on his face. She suppressed a chuckle.  
  
As she fell asleep, she was content and happy for the first time in her whole life. 


	5. The Trial

June Port 2: June, April, and May  
  
A/N: This is going to be my last author's note, since nobody is reviewing my story and obviously, I'm just writing to myself. Oh, and if anybody knows, a reference to Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix is in here! Email me if u find it!  
  
Chapter 5: The Trial  
  
June groggily walked towards the kitchen, eyes half closed. She was about to slam into a door when...  
  
" A little more to your left," came Carmen's amused voice. June's eyes snapped awake and she jumped to the left.  
  
" Thanks," she mumbled.  
  
Carmen whispered in her ear, " Anytime."  
  
As they sat down, June suddenly felt more alert. Seeing the newspaper, and the big case on Donnagon's trial, she remembered her own trial.  
  
" Carmen!" she whispered urgently.  
  
" What?"  
  
" I still have my trial!"  
  
" Oh."  
  
" Yeah, oh! How am I supposed to get there?!"  
  
" We could always use the Jumping Jack Flash!"  
  
" The Jumping what what?"  
  
" Just trust me. But Juni will have to drive it. He's the only one who can!"  
  
June grinned slyly. " As long as I get to sit on his lap!"  
  
A few Hours later.....  
  
June grumbled as she settled down into Carmen's lap. Carmen raised an eyebrow at her and they both burst out into giggles.  
  
Juni looked and them and shook his head. " Girls," he muttered.  
  
He started the engine up and warned them, " Fasten your seatbelts."  
  
June was excited. " I can't wait to ride in this! It seems like a rollercoaster."  
  
Carmen and Juni exchanged knowing glances.  
  
BOOM! The engine started and June flew out of her seat. Carmen supressed a grin.  
  
" I take that back. I hate this thing," June muttered.  
  
A Few Hours Later....  
  
They arrived at the courthouse. June was visibly shaking from head to toe. Carmen gave her a reassuring hug.  
  
" You'll be fine," she said, giving her an encouraging smile.  
  
June nodded shakily and turned to Juni. He gruffly shook her hand and she shot him a glare.  
  
Carmen rolled her eyes and pushed him towards her. His face broke out in a reluctant grin and they hugged tightly.  
  
When they broke apart, June was wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
As she walked up to the courthouse she looked back nervously. Carmen and Juni gave her an encouraging thumbs up.  
  
She put on a brave face and walked boldly into the courthouse. 


	6. The Mother Returns

June Port 2: June, April, and May  
  
A/N: I've obviously realized nobody reads this stuff!  
  
Chapter 6: The Mother Returns  
  
Juni and Carmen waited outside as June slammed the court door shut.  
  
There was an akward silence.  
  
" Think she's gonna make it?" blurted out Juni.  
  
Carmen started and stared at her little brother. " I hope so."  
  
There was another akward silence.  
  
Carmen and Juni sighed and waited for the trial to be over..  
  
A Few Hours Later...  
  
Juni's eyelids were slowly closing when June came walking out, head down.  
  
She was shuffling and heaving deep breaths.  
  
" Oh no," Juni whispered. Carmen's heart sank.  
  
When she got towards them, she lifted her head up. She was grinning.  
  
" I WON!" she screamed.  
  
" WHOOHOO!" Juni cheered. He hugged June tightly and Carmen slapped high fives with her.  
  
" Enough of this mushy stuff, who wants sundaes!?" Carmen yelled. They all cheered and buckled in the Jumping Jack Flash.  
  
At The Cortez House  
  
June was once again twirling and humming to herself, a big smile on her face. She was incredibly happy. She didn't have to go with her * she grimaced* father and her " sister".  
  
The phone rang and Carmen and Mrs. Cortez rushed towards it. Carmen got it first.  
  
" Gary?" she asked breathlessly, a pink flush on her cheeks. It slowly turned red when she realized it wasn't Gary.  
  
" Umm, sorry," she stammered. She handed the phone to her mom, who was giving her a questioning look.  
  
" Hello?" Mrs. Cortez pleasantly asked.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
" Umm... yes, June's here. Are you related to her?"  
  
Mrs. Cortez gasped and almost dropped the phone.  
  
" Oh my goodness! Hold on for a moment."  
  
Ingrid walked to June's room and said weirdly, " June.... your mother's on the phone."  
  
June gasped.  
  
She grabbed the phone and asked hesitantly, " Hello?"  
  
" MOM!"  
  
" I missed you so much!"  
  
Ingrid saw little trickle of tears go down her cheeks.  
  
" Um...."  
  
" NO MOM! I like it here! Just because you left us, I'm not going back! I actually like it here!"  
  
" Fine, I'll come visit you!"  
  
She slammed down the phone and Ingrid gently asked, " Why were you so surprised to talk to your mother?"  
  
June took deep breaths and shakily said, " Because I thought my mother was dead." 


	7. A Teenager

June Port 2: June, April, and May  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
June and the Cortez crew rode over to the Hardy Jones Hotel in silence. June was staring out the window, Juni was halfway falling asleep, and Carmen kept sneak peeking glances at June.  
  
THUMP! Everyone jerked as the car skidded to a stop. As Gregorio turned off the engine, he asked June, " Sure you want to go in there?"  
  
She dully replied, " Yes."  
  
He sighed and everyone got out of the car.  
  
After they locked it, they walked silently up the steps. Pushing the door open, June started coughing uncontrollably and collasped on the floor.  
  
Carmen screamed and Juni rushed to her side. " June, what's wrong?!" he frantically asked.  
  
She coughed, " I don't know. I've always coughed whenever I smell smoke."  
  
Ingrid asked in worry, " Are you asmathic?"  
  
She coughed and replied, " No."  
  
Frowning, Ingrid helped her up and they hobbled towards the front desk.  
  
" Number for April Port, please?"  
  
A/N: Do you get why I called it: June, April, and May?  
  
In The Hotel Room  
  
June took a deep breath, looked at Juni who nodded encouraginly, and opened the door.  
  
She was shocked to see her mother lying on the couch, smoking a cigarette. She closed her mouth, not to inhale any smoke.  
  
" Mom?" she asked uncertaintly.  
  
April sat up and glared at her daughter. " Why hello..... June."  
  
June shuddered. Her mother's cold words were like ice throbbing in her veins.  
  
She stood up slowly. " So nice of you to be with your family. FOR ONCE!"  
  
June cringed and stepped back.  
  
April sneered and looked around the room at the Cortez family. Her eyes landed on Juni and she snorted. " Hmmph. You leave your family for this piece of trash?"  
  
Ingrid opened her mouth angrily, but June got there first. " LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU! DON'T INSULT THEM JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ANGRY AT ME!"  
  
April and the whole Cortez family was shocked. But June wasn't done.  
  
" AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, YOU'RE THE PIECES OF TRASH, NOT HIM!"  
  
April snapped and growled at her daughter, " I've always hated you. I never loved you. I've always hated your bratty attitude and impatient ways. I HATE YOU!"  
  
June now was shocked. After a few moments, it sunk in and tears slowly fell down her cheeks.  
  
" I never wanted you. Your father made me have you. You are a piece of **** to everybody and nobody loves you!"  
  
Juni was fuming. " SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO LOVE HER!"  
  
June was now on the floor, Carmen hugging her tightly.  
  
Gregorio held his son back, but angry himself. June was sobbing softly, hiccuping occasionally.  
  
April sneered at her, and made to go out but Carmen and Ingrid stood up and was at the door in a flash. Juni had now taken over the job of comforting June.  
  
" Oh no," Carmen hissed. " You insulted my brother, and my best friend! You're not going anywhere!"  
  
April growled and slapped Carmen on the face. Ingrid's eyes flashed angrily and she lunged at April.  
  
Gregorio yelled over the noise, " APRIL PORT, BY THE ORDER OF THE OSS....... YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!"  
  
At The Cortez Mansion  
  
June was sitting on her bed, huddled underneath the covers and crying.  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
She sighed and rolled on her side, taking a look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were watery and her cheeks were red.  
  
Juni opened the door and hesitantly walked in. " June?" he softly asked.  
  
She hiccuped and sat up. " Yeah?" she choked out.  
  
He frowned and walked towards her. Sitting on the bed besides her, they hugged each other tightly.  
  
After they let go, Juni took June's hand and whispered, " Happy Birthday."  
  
June gasped. She had forgotten all about it! " Oh my God! I'm a teenager!"  
  
Juni grinned.  
  
" WHOOOHOO!" June yelled, her bad mood instantly forgotten.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
